


猫

by kolaoye



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>松本润身上，发生了一件不可思议之事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 写给一只松鼠

由于职业原因，樱井翔算得上见多识广，什么稀奇古怪的事情都听说过一些。

但不包括清早醒来发现睡在身旁的爱人长出了猫耳。

一开始他还没发现那是什么，只是茫然地盯着松本润只露出被子一丁点的蓬乱发丝，心想为什么他的头发上会有脏东西呢，于是心不在焉地想把它摘掉——但那“脏东西”立刻抖了一下。

毛茸茸的东西划过手指，樱井愣了一下，为了能集中注意力观察而皱起眉。但他一时没能想到正确的答案。他抹了把脸，轻手轻脚地把松本一直捂到后脑勺的被子往下拉，让那黑色的东西完全露出来。

一对耳朵。猫的。只露出来一边，另外一边只能隐隐从头发与枕头间窥得形迹。

樱井翔不可置信地盯着看了几秒，想到了什么，又从被松本压在身下的被沿伸手进去，摸索着碰到了他睡了一晚温暖得像小火炉的后腰，再沿着脊线往下，不出意料地摸到了柔韧的毛茸长条物。

他艰难地试图把它从被子里拉出来，过程中那玩意一直在条件反射似的捣乱，并不听话，但最终还是被他拖出被窝了。

一条尾巴。猫的。

或许是这样的行为对于“猫”来说毕竟过于粗暴，松本润那只没有被压住的耳朵动了动，尾巴也下意识地卷住离它最近的、樱井翔的手腕。他皱着眉头，不太高兴地，慢吞吞地转过头，连眼睛都没有睁开，迷迷糊糊地喊：“翔くん？”

樱井翔不知道自己是怎么说出“不，什么都没有，继续睡吧”的。

但他的确这么说了，而且眼睁睁地看着松本润的耳朵耷拉下来，尾巴松开他的手缩回被子里。

他心想幸亏今天是难得两人都没有行程安排的假日，又心想……他甚至不知道自己在想什么，总之他放弃了仔细琢磨那长在松本润身上的异物，悄无声息地离开主卧去洗漱方便。

他之后又忍不住走回房间了好几次，每一次都不得不否决了自己“是梦吧”的想法。

 

等松本润终于眯着眼睛一脸不悦地走出睡房，说完“早上好”，接着走进洗手间的时候，樱井翔僵硬地看着他身后的尾巴随着他的步伐随意摆动，就像一只真正的猫那样。他开始默默猜测松本润要多久才会从起床气中恢复，并且冲出来，而对方没有让他猜太久，在大概二十秒内就猛地冲了出来——比樱井翔想象的稍微久了点，大概是花了一些时间来确认吧。

总之，松本润一脸惊恐地问：“你看到这个了吗？真的有吗？”

樱井翔深深地点头：“真的有。屁股上也有。”

松本润还没反应过来，只是下意识地回头，于是他第一次看到从自己的内裤边缘延伸出来的，黑色的长尾。

他的表情精彩的不得了。

 

一番兵荒马乱之后，两人坐在沙发上沉默了半天。

尾巴和耳朵没法拔下来，太过用力松本润会感到疼痛。正常的触碰倒是可以，而且还会有相应的感觉，松本润说有些痒，但是很舒服。

长出了猫的尾巴和耳朵已经成为了无可否认的事实，简直就像漫画里的杀必死情节一样。

“总而言之，”松本润说，“今天没有办法出门了。怎么办？”

他们想过要不要请人看看，但完全找不到能够求助的场所。无论去医院，研究所还是宠物医院，似乎都不是好的选择。

“要找神社吗？”樱井翔不太确定。

“怎么找？而且说是动物灵附体的话，我也没有得罪猫啊？猫不会靠近我。”身为一个喜欢刷推看各种长条故事合集的人，松本润对这样的套路并不陌生，甚至此刻正在推特上搜索关键词，然而只能搜到各种猫耳图片，完全没有解决方法。他焦躁地关掉推特，打开事项提醒，“明天还有安排……要是明天还这样的话，只能先找事务所说清楚了。”

“也只能这样了。”樱井翔面色不太好看。总觉得像做梦一样没有真实感，但那玩意又确实存在于松本的身上，而且还挺可爱的——也只有事不关己的人才能这样想吧，他想。

松本的坐姿扭曲极了，即使在沙发上也半跪半坐出一种诡异的姿态，看上去意外地像猫。他的尾巴不安地拍打着樱井的脚面，但他本人大概没有注意到。樱井不由自主地接住再次拍下来的猫尾，夹在指间轻轻揉搓。

松本的耳朵突地抖了两下，整个人打了个颤，尾巴条件反射地从樱井手中抽回来。

真的就像一只猫一样。

“反应那么大吗？”樱井问道。

松本表情复杂地摸了摸自己下意识卷到身前圈住自己的尾巴：“嗯……身体自己就动起来了。”

要以人的感觉来形容的话，大概只有专注做事时耳垂忽然被人含住可以相较吧。

他有些尴尬地发觉自己身体的某部分不太安分——虽说本来刚起床就容易有反应，但这种状况下还能……也太不像话了。他坐得更加扭曲了，大腿严严实实地挡着股间，保证从樱井的角度绝对什么都看不到。

但起码也是在一起十几年的人，虽然松本没有多大的动作，不过是腿稍微提起来了一点点，表情也没有多大变化，樱井还是直觉般的明白了。

“反应那么大吗？”他不禁又重复了一次，这次的含义则全然不同了。

松本瞪着他，连耳朵也发起烫来。他的浓颜总是容易让他显得带刺，只有在了解他的人眼里才能被解读为本意。这看似凶狠的表情在樱井眼里可爱极了，无措又羞恼。

他突然想起猫的发情期其实不固定在春天，从深冬到初夏都可以。

“是那个吧？”他说，“猫的发情。”

松本一脸震惊：“不是吧。”

他下意识地否认，想说大概只是工作原因憋太久了再加晨勃影响，又觉得这个理由没有比发情好多少。

樱井干脆靠近他，挠起他的耳朵：“这样也很舒服？”

他几乎是好奇地玩弄着松本非人的部分，那对黑色的猫耳只要稍被触碰就会抖动起来，扫过皮肤时带来阵阵酥痒。

松本觉得整个人从脊梁开始发软，他想趴到樱井盘起的腿上，让他全面地抚摸他，那温热带茧的手紧贴着皮肤……

松本咬着唇推搡他：“不要老是玩耳朵。”

樱井摸了摸他的脖颈，能摸到整片的小疙瘩，虽然触感不好，却让人心情很好：“不要玩耳朵的话，要玩什么吗？”

他的手指顺着松本的脊骨向下，捉住了尾椎生出的柔韧尾巴——松本整个人在他怀里僵住了。

“是要玩这里吗？”

“放开……”松本喘息着说。现在他更硬了。松本因为这状况而生起气来，但没气多久，索性自暴自弃地揪着罪魁祸首的衣领吻过去。

杀必死漫画永远以……为结局，反正也没有别的方法，不如一试。向来被说喜欢挑战、喜欢尝试新事物的松本润如是想道。

 

这个吻带着丝恼恨，松本用力地咬着樱井的唇瓣，随后又抚慰一般舔吻起来。樱井回应着，顺手挽住挡在两人之间的尾巴。同款漱口水的气味让他想到早上自己刷牙时混乱茫然的心情，他甚至叼着牙刷回到卧室看过松本。

松本在尾巴被握住时呼吸粗重了几分，眼睫微颤。樱井不禁更加欺近他，明明是松本主动吻上来的，最终却变成后者被他圈在沙发上亲吻。

松本不太喜欢有纽扣的睡衣，有时候硌得不舒服，向来穿套头款，但每到情动时就显出不便来。樱井把藏青色的睡衣一直推到锁骨，玩弄起胸前浅褐色的乳头，品尝味道似的叼起吮吸，在唇齿间磨蹭。松本随着他的动作低声呻吟，主动将睡衣脱掉，方便接下来的事情。

樱井显然领会了他的意思，手钻进裤腰带，握住对方的性器。他无不惊讶地发现松本居然已经硬了，而他还只不过稍微有了点感觉而已。

“今天好快啊。”樱井嘟哝道。

松本这才发觉自己的状况。完全勃起的器物被内裤压得发疼，可他们才不过交换了一个吻，他的爱人甚至只是隔着内裤把手放在上面而已。

早上醒来后，什么都不能用常理来推断了，松本不由有些烦躁，反击地拉开了樱井的裤子。

他哈了一声：“翔くん……嗯，这不是也硬了吗。”

樱井不好说他是看到了松本的反应才快速硬起来的。松本当然不知道，头顶那对非人的耳朵简直暴露了他的一切情绪，从樱井触碰他开始，就不停地快速颤动着，在乳粒被玩弄的时候更是紧紧地向后压。

他没有回答，只是安抚地一路吻下去，在胸膛和小腹留下浅浅的红痕，它们并不重，会在数分钟后消退。松本的皮肤白皙而容易留下印记，身为时常要换掉私服才能工作的偶像，身上带着床事间的痕迹是极其危险的事情，樱井大部分时间只能压抑自己尽情舔吻啃咬这具身体的欲望。

松本早就摆出了方便行动的姿势，睡裤和内裤被一起脱到只剩一边裤管缠着小腿，樱井扶着松本的肉根，舔了舔顶端。

“呜……”松本打了个激灵，忍不住揪住樱井的头发。并没有用多大的力气，像威胁又像求救。快感电流般鞭打脊梁，那对猫耳竖起，尾巴则焦躁地在樱井的手下拍打沙发。

樱井用指腹揉搓那小眼，又稍微离开，让松本能清楚地看到被拉成丝状的清液。

松本的耳朵通红。

樱井下腹一紧，手上的力道不由大了些，却换来松本难耐的呻吟：“唔啊……”

樱井再次确定松本的尾巴着实敏感过头了。他起了坏主意，把那根油光水滑的柔韧长尾拉到松本身前，自己侧身拉开沙发下的柜子，翻找出润滑剂。

“翔くん？”松本疑惑道。

樱井倒了一滩润滑剂在手上，却没有抹到那处，而是握着松本的性器捋动几下，随即扯过尾巴，让它绕在湿漉漉的肉根上。

绒毛不慎刮过敏感的冠状沟，松本哆嗦了一下，皱着眉头拍开樱井的手：“你干什么？”

樱井借着剩余的润滑挤进松本臀缝，揉按紧闭的穴口，动作近乎下流，脸上却无辜极了：“润くん今天好像很激动。但我要照顾这里，只好你自己来解决前面了。”

松本呼吸一窒。他感到羞耻，但又因他的话语和动作而更加亢奋了起来，于是竟然没有什么意见，乖乖地让被打湿了的尾巴停留在那，开始取悦着自己。那根尾巴没有想象中听使唤，动作笨拙缓慢，总是搔不到痒处，松本没弄几下就不耐烦了，连着尾巴一起握住自己灼热胀痛的器物，快速捋动起来。原本还有些蓬松的毛发被顶端溢出的液体弄得更湿更粘，尾巴被握住也意外地能带来快感，自己玩弄自己的事实让松本身上发软，呼吸也不由急促起来。

伴侣的行为大大地刺激了近距离观看全程的樱井。他本想再多耽误一会儿的，此时也忍不住了，将松本紧实白嫩的双腿掰开，手指只在穴口皱褶略微揉搓了几下，让那里变得湿润，就长驱直入，熟练地寻找着深处的敏感点。

“嗯啊……”松本大腿微微抽搐，不同于前方的刺激让他手上的动作慢了下来，眉头微微皱起。

樱井俯身吻了吻他的嘴角，继续开拓那里，很快两根手指一起挤了进去，不顾紧致内壁的包裹推拒，抠弄着刺激前列腺。

“呜、呜啊……等，等……”这感觉太过激烈了，松本仰头靠在沙发扶手上，声音颤抖，肌肉紧绷，脖颈与锁骨的线条让樱井留恋不已地亲吻舔舐。他的耳朵高高竖起，尾巴的毛发也炸了起来……樱井忽然感觉小腹一湿，低头一看，竟然有星星点点的白浊。那根缠着松本性器的黑色尾巴也沾着精液，就连松本自己的腹部也是。

樱井伸手触摸松本的腹肌，抹掉那些液体，送到松本眼前。他咬着松本的猫耳，呼吸粗重而压抑，湿热的吐息喷在绒毛上，激起阵阵战栗：“润くん……你射了。”

“什、么？”松本的嗓音因高潮而粘腻了起来，他茫然地看着樱井湿润的手指，又低头看了看自己，黑色尾巴上的液体显眼极了。他慌乱起来，“怎么可能？！”

樱井用牙齿轻轻碾磨那薄而柔嫩的耳肉：“大概是憋久了吧。”

松本本能地想反驳，但他一时也找不出更好的解释，而他也没有感到任何不适，于是挣扎片刻，不再纠结于这个问题——直到樱井插进来时，他又射了第二次。

 

滚烫坚硬的肉刃直插到底，敏感点被一路碾磨，松本大脑空白了几秒，回过神时就感觉到嘴角的湿意。他下意识舔掉，却尝到精液的腥气，视线往下，这才看到自己胸腹又沾上不少浊液。发生了什么显而易见。

“怎么……回事？”他茫然无措地咬着嘴唇，连樱井也表情微妙了起来。

但樱井只是轻轻挺腰，唤回松本的注意力：“会不舒服吗？”

松本被身后的摩擦弄得一个哆嗦，湿热柔软的穴肉收缩，吮咬着樱井的肉根，也压迫到了自己的敏感处。

他艰难地平复呼吸：“那倒没有。”

“那就没事吧。”樱井笑了笑，握住松本的脚踝，让他的小腿搭在肩上。他缓慢地抽插，小幅度地磨蹭着前列腺那里，侧过头叼起脚踝薄薄的皮肤，声音含糊，“我继续了。”

——毕竟是猫嘛……他心中已经有了猜测，但很快松本也会知道的，不急于一时。

 

松本的确很快就知道了。

粘腻急促的呻吟无法克制地从口中传出，夹杂着哭腔，松本腿根抽搐，浑身瘫软，咬在嘴里的抱枕已经湿透了。他自己的睡衣被摆在身下，满是深色的水迹，阴茎被他自己的手和尾巴一起握着，在布料上随着身后的冲撞磨蹭。他试过松开手，但身后的人却会及时地握住他的手，带着他一起捋动，有时候甚至会就这么又射一次……

“已经……翔くん，不要了……呜、呜啊啊！我、我不行了……”快感多到了不能负荷的地步，被逼出来的泪水模糊了视线，松本断断续续地求饶，连他自己也说不出这声音和哭泣有什么区别。

樱井咬着松本的耳尖，低低地笑了：“可我什么也没有做啊。是润くん你自己停不下来吧？”

他稍微放开了松本被捏得发红的胯骨，向下摸到被压在松本小腹和睡衣之间的性器，“这里还这么硬……”

松本忽然痉挛起来，呜咽了几声。樱井了然地收回手，不出所料地看到了稀薄的精液。

“看，就像这样。”

他喘息着，向下吸吮松本的后颈，用牙齿刮擦，舔舐肩胛骨间的深深凹谷，鼻尖触碰着腰脊的凹陷一路向下，汗水的咸腥刺激着大脑。他直起身，掰开松本原本白皙，现在却因撞击过久而红肿滚烫的的两瓣臀肉，揉搓不停。平时深藏在臀缝里的小穴此时含着硕大的肉物，被操弄成熟红，拍打出的白沫沾在被撑开的皱褶上。他又拉了拉从其上的尾椎处延伸出的尾巴，如愿感受到穴肉的紧缩。樱井暂时停止了动作，让肉根埋在深处。

恋人太过敏感，其实也不是什么好事，肉体的反应过于剧烈了，不停地挑战着他的忍耐力。很多次他只能将性器暂时拔到只剩头部被穴口含着，等射精的欲望过去再继续。

他长长地叹息：“まちゃん……实在，太可爱了。”

而被夸赞的对象沉浸在灭顶的快感中，充耳不闻，抽泣着，颤抖着，再次射出了近透明的液体。

 

松本被半拖半抱地弄进浴缸里，热水安抚着他疲累不堪的身体，却惹起一身鸡皮疙瘩——原本恰好的温度对于现在的他而言显得太高了。

直到樱井射了出来，松本才得以从快感的地狱中解脱，但仍然敏感得经不起触碰，哪怕是热水也一样。他浑身发软，连手指也不想抬。造成如今局面的罪魁祸首亲了亲他的耳朵，低声安慰：“休息吧。接下来的事情我会处理的。”

听了这话松本反倒勉强提起精神来了，扭头恨恨地咬了他一口：“你是故意的吧！”

“不，怎么能这样说呢，”樱井笑眯眯的，“猫就是这样的生物啊。”

“我绝对要变回去。”松本的声音因使用过度而沙哑了不少。

“好好好，”樱井拿过水龙头，调试水温，“明天我们就想办法。”

 

——然而第二天，忍耐着起床气也在闹钟响起时立刻起床了的松本，却像莫名其妙地长出猫耳猫尾一样，莫名其妙地恢复了原状。

“……就这样？”松本按捺着困意和怒火。

“看上去是就这样了。”樱井也一脸古怪。

他们面面相觑，不约而同地想起了昨天给事务所打的“明天有重要的事情告知”的电话，以及发给各路人士的内容类似的短信。

“总之先全部取消吧。”樱井头疼地说。

“搞什么啊！”松本火大极了，但心知只能如此。


End file.
